1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting structure, a display device including a light emitting structure, and a method of manufacturing a display device including a light emitting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device displays information such as images and characters using light generated from an organic layer therein. As for the organic light emitting display device, light may be generated by combination of holes from an anode and electrons from a cathode occurred at the organic layer between the anode and the cathode. In various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display (PDP) device, and a field emission display (FED) device, the organic light emitting display device has features such as wide viewing angle, fast response time, thin thickness, and low power consumption, so that the organic light emitting display device is widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses, for example, televisions, monitors, mobile communication devices, MP3 players, portable display devices, etc. Recently, the organic light emitting display device has been regarded as one of the most promising next-generation display devices.
In a conventional organic light emitting display device, electrons and holes provided from electrodes may be recombined at an organic layer to generate excitons, so that light having a specific wavelength may be generated by the energy of the excitons to display images. Although the organic light emitting display device may have a single layer structure, a multi-layer structure, or a color conversion structure, the multi-layer structure is widely applied in the organic light emitting display device. The multi-layer structure may include organic layers that emit red light, green light, and blue light, respectively, and thus red, green, and blue lights may be combined to generate white light. However, the conventional organic light emitting display may have some disadvantages such as relatively low functional stability of the organic layers and low purity of colors of light. Even though a color filter may be disposed over the organic layers to improve the purity of colors of light, manufacturing processes may be complicated and also manufacturing cost for the display device may be increased. Further, the conventional organic light emitting display device may have low luminance efficiency because of the color filter.